Dulces Feromonas
by Alexan27
Summary: Kiriyuu Zero es un atractivo cazador, gruño y frió. El cual fue convertido y degradado a un vampiro Nivel D, sin embargo su odio por ellos no lo excluye de vivir el tan desagradable "celo" "calor" "heat" como deseen llamarle, y al acecho Kuran Kaname estará ahí para ser el primero en monopolizarlo antes que toda la panda de salvajes en la clase nocturna. Ese albino seria suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Kiryuu Zero era un cazador muy habilidoso, de grandes cualidades como lo eran sus rasgos inusuales para haber sido un humano en su vida anterior. Todos en la academia lo conocían por su carácter gruñón y frío, en especial las féminas de la clase diurna.

Solo Yuki y Sayori habían sido testigos de lo fraternal que él albino podía llegar a ser. Un trato especial solo para ellas.

Él hombre en cuestión tampoco parecía tener ningún tipo de atracción hacia ningún género, incluso se rumoreaba que era asexual para desilusión de algunos, sin embargo.

Detrás de cuatro paredes en la privacidad oscura de su habitación, él Nivel D se encontraba con un enorme problema y no era la sed de sangre que siempre carcomía su garganta.

—Haa —Jadeo Kiryuu sujetándose él pecho para luego con suavidad acariciarse hasta llegar a su pelvis. Lugar donde él calor aumentaba hasta llegar a su miembro.

Avergonzado por sus acciones, gruño y retiró su mano.

Él como cazador que era sabía lo que le ocurría, si no lo supiera sería bastante estúpido considerando él entrenamiento que había recibido para desaparecer a aquellos seres.

Él celo de un vampiro era peligroso.

Si no tenía cuidado, sería como una víbora hembra atrayendo a todos los machos para aparearse, en este caso a los chupasangre en la academia.

Tendría que tocarse si quería calmar las feromonas expidiendo de su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, de lo contrario no podría hacer las rondas esa noche.

Abajo, más precisamente en la cocina escucho él estruendo de las cacerolas caer al suelo y Kaien quejarse del dolor.

— ¡Cross! ¡¿Esta listo?! —Pregunto resignado.

Él único remedio contra el _calor_ era un té hecho de manzanilla y supresores en polvo, pero teniendo en cuenta de quien lo preparaba, tardaría más de media hora.

Las pisadas del legendario ex cazador se detuvieron en frente de su puerta para asomar medio cuerpo por ella. Cross lucia nervioso.

—Qué fuerte... Hedor—Susurro Kaien abochornado.

— ¡Gracias por decir lo obvio! —Siseo Zero con las mejillas sonrosadas y contrayéndose en una esquina— ¿El té?

Kaien jugo con sus dedos inquieto.

—Se evaporo

— ¿Ha?

—Se evapo...

— ¡Te oí desde el principio! —Exclamo Zero abatido— ¡Director esos eran los últimos polvos!

— ¡Saldré a conseguir más enseguida!

Kaien salió apresurado, creando un ruidoso pisar al bajar por las escaleras para luego oír la puerta principal cerrarse.

Él albino jadeo adolorido.

Solo quedaba una opción. Pensó mientras veía con ojos brillosos la enorme carpa formada en sus pantalones.

* * *

Zero salió del edificio recién duchado, pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían de sus mechones. Lucia tan apuesto con el uniforme ajustado a su estructura delgada que algunos estudiantes de la clase diurna se le quedaban viendo embelesados para su disgusto.

Tal vez los humanos no olían la esencia que desprendía pero podían notar los rasgos distintos en su persona. Los vampiros tenían un cambio drástico de apariencia. Lucían más finos y sensuales que antes para lograr atraer la atención de la presa.

Una vez llegado a la entrada de los dormitorios luna, divisó él montón de chicas empujando a Yuki y gritando como locas hormonadas.

He irónicamente él es el que está caliente.

Exhalo calmándose y se acercó con un aura oscura al grupo. Todas al instante voltearon pálidas y Yuki detrás de ellas suspiro aliviada con él pelo hecho una maraña.

— ¡Zero, llegas tarde!

Pasó de Yuki y se dirigió al grupo a su cargo.

—Dejen de ser revoltosas y fórmense —Gruño molesto con una venita resaltando en su sien. Las chicas se acomodaron detrás de él quejándose.

— ¡Tacaño!

— ¡¿Hm?! —Fulmino a la rubia atrevida quien se escondió entre sus compañeras.

Se cruzó de brazos molesto. Si no fuera por esos malditos no tendría que estar de niñera.

— ¡Ahh! ¡No me aplasten por favor!

Miro cansado la situación de la castaña en él piso. Incluso si los estúpidos no existieran aun así tendría que estarle pisando los talones a Yuki o de lo contrario terminaría muerta por sus propias tonterías.

Los portones se abrieron con un rechinido, mostrando a la clase nocturna enfundada en sus uniformes blancos. Él griterío del gallinero —Apodo que había encontrado perfecto para ellas— se intensifico y comenzaron a empujar su espalda para que se moviese.

—Si dan un paso más fuera de la línea prohibiremos este tipo de cosas —Indico oscuro sin importarle los reproches de las féminas.

— _¡Aidou-senpai!_

— _¡Kain-senpai!_

— _¡Kaname-senpai!_

Él montón clamaba por su crush en cuanto las sanguijuelas comenzaron a moverse, notando con incomodes como algunos de ellos lo miraban sin parpadear.

—Algo huele bien —Comento Senri estoico con Rima asintiendo a su lado.

—Hm, querrás decir que apesta —dijo Aidou altanero.

—Hanabusa —Reprendió Akatsuki para luego mirarlo un poco.

Él séquito del rey paso con lentitud, esperando por la sanguijuela número uno de todos.

La elegancia y él porte con la que caminaba lo resaltaba con un aura diferente a la de los demás. El hombre se detuvo a su lado haciendo vitorear al gallinero detrás.

Kuran acerco su rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros del suyo y susurrando con sensualidad en su oído dijo.

—Hueles delicioso Kiryuu-kun

Un escalofrío lo recorrió para su molestia ante las ronroneantes palabras de Kuran.

—Aléjate de mí —Jadeo Zero.

—oh ¿Te incomodo?

—Lo suficiente como para pegarte un tiro —Empuño las manos conteniéndose.

—Ya veo —Los ojos borgoña se coloraron a un rojizo magenta, brillantes de diversión—Es bueno saber que reaccionas a mi Zero.

Él cazador se ruborizó y ladeó la cabeza para alejarse, sin embargo Kuran tomo esto de otra manera y sin importarle que lo estuvieran viendo lamió la tersa piel de su cuello.

Kaname se alejó del albino con agilidad antes de recibir el golpe de kiriyuu. Su séquito reacciono y se colocó delante del castaño mientras Yuki contenía a Zero enfurecido y humillado.

—Kaname-senpai, se está haciendo tarde, retírese por favor —Pidió Yuki halando del brazo fornido.

Él purasangre sin decir más camino con una sonrisa y detrás de él la clase nocturna, siendo iluminados por él atardecer hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

* * *

—Nunca creí que él cazador oliera tan bien —Opino Shiki recargado en él asiento, Rima sentada a su lado colocó un pocky en su boca — _Thanks you_

La clase entera se volvió hacia él pelirrojo caoba con los ojos impregnados en rojo intenso haciendole darse cuenta de su error.

Un vampiro en celo no era algo con lo que jugar.

Todos estaban preparados para ir a buscar al albino de belleza inmaculada y poseerlo hasta el cansancio.

—No le veo lo que tiene de interesante, es solo una perra en ce...

Él asiento de Ruka estalló, dejando un enorme hueco en él centro y sudo frio.

— ¿Kaname-sama? —Nombro con cautela.

Él moreno expedía un aura de poder y dominancia haciendo que toda la clase entera bajara la cabeza molestos.

El líder también quería al cazador y ellos a menos que no se movilizarán lo tendrían bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer.

Uno que otro se relamió los labios ante esta imagen.

Kuran fruncio el ceño.

Su cabeza no dejaba de imaginarse a Kiryuu entre sus brazos, mordiendole el cuello con lujuria y placer.

No lo entendía.

Era un poderoso ser que no había ni reaccionado ante él calor de Ruka, Aidou y Shiki llegados al momento, inclusive la castaña se le había ofrecido esa vez pero la rechazo al no oler tan delicioso como creía que olería su Yuki.

Esta demás decir que esperaba deseoso él día en que su princesa despertara y poder hacerla suya como siempre había anhelado, sin embargo él albino va y entra en su campo de visión destilando feromonas tan empalagosas que inclusive lo podía oler donde quiera que iba.

Y lo de hace un rato...

Había perdido el control de sus acciones en cuanto percibió él dulce olor picante entrar por sus fosas nasales.

 _Tan candente._ Había pensado cuando vio los cabellos brillar en un hermoso plata, acariciando su rostro terso y cremoso con unos labios suaves color coral.

¿Que sería probarlos hasta dejarlos hinchados?

Se imaginó sus ojos amatistas iluminados por él deseo, jadeante, sudoroso y recargado en su cuerpo con un hilillo de saliva correr sobre su mandíbula.

Que problemático.

Pensó al sentir palpitar su miembro.

Él albino estaba cerca, expidiendo un olor maravilloso y más intenso que antes. Más picante y peligroso.

La clase se estaba inquietando y algunos se removían en sus asientos con lujuria.

Es hora.

La luna ilumino él cielo nocturno y en la oscuridad de la clase él rojo predominaba, letal y mortífero como sus dueños.

* * *

— ¡Haa Ahh! —Gimió él albino al sentir el calor azotar su parte baja.

¡No otra vez!

Jadeo acariciándose contra la cortesano del árbol y gimió al sentir sus pezones rozar la dureza de este.

Estar haciendo esto era...

Inaceptable.

Su entrada y su miembro se lubricaron en partes iguales.

¡Debía salir de ahí! De otro modo sería demasiado tar...

Unas manos enormes y gruesas envolvieron su cintura. Él nuevo cuerpo restregó su pene erecto contra su trasero y lamio su nuca.

¡Maldición, se sentía tan bien!

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba apunto la Bloody Rose a la cabellera morena del sujeto y este se detuvo pero sin quitarse.

¿Kuran?

No.

Él aroma era diferente

—Quítate—ordeno arisco.

Él chupasangre río y tomo su mano temblorosa haciéndole soltar la Bloody Rose. Volvió a restregarse contra su trasero y esta vez tuvo la osadía de apretarlo con una mano.

Kiryuu gruño molesto.

¡No se iba a rendir!

Antes de golpearlo con su codo él vampiro salió volando al otro lado del área y él volvió a empuñar él arma.

— ¡Muéstrate! —Exclamo

De la oscuridad se mostraron dos esferas rojas increíblemente furiosas. Él olor exquisito de los sangre pura inundo su nariz.

¡Kuran!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase

Kaname alzo una ceja cínico.

—Oh... —sonrió falso— interrumpí tu diversión

Él pelinegro en él suelo comenzó a despertar aturdido. De seguro confuso de que hacia ahí y no en su aula sin embargo al final pareció comprender.

Él cañón esta vez fue a parar al pervertido.

— ¡Lárgate! —Gruño Zero

Él desconocido no hizo caso.

—Es una orden —Escucharon decir a Kaname y él brazo del noble estallo.

Él tipo salió de ahí adolorido. Mejor quedarse callado y vivir otro siglo más.

En cuanto la figura desapareció en la bruma del bosque Kuran comenzó a caminar sin miedo al arma en su persona.

— ¿Era tan bueno tocándote? —Dijo con cinismo quedando la Bloody Rose posicionada en su pecho, temblorosa.

—Era asqueroso —mintió

— ¿En serio? Parecías disfrutarlo

Kuran se inclinó sobre él albino jadeante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su piel parecía ser adornada por un brillo al igual que sus ojos.

Ah...

Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y deseo, pidiendo ser tocado. Kaname alzo su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero él chico se lo impidió dándole un manotazo.

Estaba nervioso.

¡Increíble! Jamás lo había visto en tal estado.

Era algo que no pensaba olvidar, pasaran los siglos que pasaran. Ese albino seria **suyo** y de nadie más.

Mando al cárajo todo.

A sus subordinados.

A la diferente clase social a la que pertenecían.

Al consejo.

— ¿Kuran? —Susurraron esos sensuales labios. Llamándole.

Y a Yuki.

Empotró la dulce boca en un beso húmedo. Zero se resistió en un principio y lo empujo con esos débiles brazos que terminaron por ceder y envolver su cuello con fuerza.

La Bloody Rose llego a parar al suelo y los dedos suaves del albino se enredaron en su cabello, mientras las manos del moreno estrujaban él firme trasero del cazador.

La cordura del Nivel D se estaba perdiendo.

Él amatista enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del purasangre quien lo sostuvo contra él árbol simulando embestidas.

Ah...

Delicioso.

Pensó Kaname refregando entre la ropa su miembro contrario al de Zero.

—Hmm —Gimió Kiryuu y Kuran sintió palpitar su pene.

Desabrocho su camiseta y escurrió sus manos por toda la pálida piel de kiryuu. Sus ojos captaron un botón rosado erecto, tan llamativo que sus labios cosquillearon por chuparlo.

Y así lo hizo.

— _¡Ahh!_

Nunca había oído una melodía tan armónica.

Mordió él pequeño botón con cuidado y él otro lo estrujó entre sus dedos. La luna presenciaba su acto indecente haciendo de Zero un ángel bajo su reflector. Era incluso más erótico de lo que se lo había imaginado.

Abandono él botoncito hinchado y chupo su clavícula, bajando sus manos hasta su cinturón quitándole del camino y abrió con agilidad él pantalón de Zero para colar su mano dentro.

— ¡No!

Lo detuvo con su mano, pero él continuo hasta sostener él miembro empalmado en su mano.

Zero Respingo.

— _Kuran d-detente_ —Lo llamo entre gemidos.

Él cazador estaba en un lío de pensamiento. Cegado entre él placer y la cordura que calaba en su nuca.

¡Es Kuran!

¡Su enemigo de amores!

¿Verdad?

Zero mordió su mano haciéndose sangrar al sentir el placer cosquillear en su entrada. Inconscientemente inicio un vaivén de caderas.

¡Más!

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Ronroneo Kaname en su oído y lamió su lóbulo.

¡No!

¡No lo hagas!

Se sintió a si mismo intensificar sus feromonas para atraerlo.

— _S-si_

¡Que estupidez estaba diciendo!

Kuran detuvo todo movimiento y lo tomo de la barbilla. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Amatista contra Borgoña.

— ¿Seguro? —murmuro Kaname contra sus labios.

Tembló agitado.

¡Más!

—No, no lo hagas

Zero inicio un beso sorprendiendo al moreno, pero no replicó por ello.

Las manos cremosas se pasearon por su cuerpo aun en ropa haciéndole fruncir molesto.

Gruño disconforme.

Quería tocar también.

Guiándose por sus instintos comenzó a deslizar la chaqueta y a abrir la camisa de golpe. Los botones salieron volando perdiéndose en él césped.

Kaname rio.

Zero acaricio sus pectorales y abdominales. Desde donde se encontraba, Kuran lucia demasiado apuesto y atractivo. Su espalda ancha aun oculta en la tela negra, sus cabellos revueltos gracias a sus dedos, cayendo sobre su rostro, siendo iluminado con los rayos de la luna dándole un toque salvaje y dominante.

Ser dominado no le gustaba. Al menos no por alguien más débil que él, pero su ego podría llegar a regocijarse si quien lo hacía era aún más poderoso.

Kuran lo veía con diversión en sus ojos tintados y él como venganza apretó en sus dedos su pezón.

—Auch

—No te rías maldito —Dijo quedó.

Él castaño en lugar de hacerle caso sonrió mas y le beso los labios.

— ¿Me estas mimando? —Pregunto Kiryuu extrañado, con mechones plata deslizándose fuera de su frente.

— ¿No puedo?

Su miembro duro le reclamo haciéndolo suspirar.

—Hazlo de una buena vez —Ordeno haciéndole un hueco en su cuello, sintiendo dos filosos colmillos rozar su piel— ¡Hey!

Nervioso, coloco su mano en él hombro del moreno retirándole lejos de él..

—Dijiste que podía —Kaname relamió sus labios y Zero se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

—Eso no —Y batió su trasero contra él miembro de Kuran.

—Ohh

Kaname lo miro expectante durante unos momentos sin expresión, sintiendo que su rojez aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¡Bien si no lo vas hacer, me voy! —Exclamo avergonzado

Sin embargo antes de poder moverse Kuran lo retuvo contra él suelo, sacando su miembro de sus pantalones y acaricio su pene duro contra él suyo con fiereza.

— _¡Ahh! ¡ungh! ¡Hm!_

¡Era enorme!

Un poco más que él suyo y muy ancho.

Con nerviosismo miro él trozo de carne expulsar liquido pre seminal mientras Kuran los frotaba con sus muñecas.

¿Eso entraría?

—Adorable

Escuchó y fruncio él ceño.

Él no era adorable.

Kaname río una vez más y retiró los pantalones de Zero, tirándolos por algún lado. Acaricio él nuevo botón rosa entre los glúteos que apretujaba con la otra mano y deslizo un dedo dentro de ella.

— ¡Agh! —Gimió Zero de dolor— ¡Mierda! ¡Kuran sácalo!

—Lo mejor viene después kiryuu-kun~ —canturreo él apellido abandonando los suaves glúteos y envolviendo al albino por detrás de su nuca en un abrazo. Él castaño poso sus labios en la frente aperlada de Zero en un beso tranquilizador.

—¡No me importa! ¡Sácalo!

¿Dónde está?

Pensó concentrado mientras metía otro dedo.

—M-maldi... Te digo que lo s-saques... —Zero empujo su mano contra su rostro para apartarlo.

¡¿Dónde está?!

Sudo frío, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para volver a empujar con fuerza.

— ¡Kuran! —Gruño Zero con los ojos magenta desapareciendo él hermoso amatista— _¡Haa!_

Te encontré.

Sonrió satisfecho golpeando profundamente él lugar.

Zero se estremeció bajo su cuerpo gimiendo con más fuerza y volumen.

— ¿Te gusta? —besuqueo la comisura de su labio. Kiryuu lo asesino con la mirada antes de transformarla en una de puro placer.

Él purasangre inhaló con fuerza. Ahí estaba de nuevo el exquisito olor. Queriendo más de ese hipnotizante aroma, metió su rostro entre su cuello chupando la piel hasta dejar una marca roja.

— _¡Ahh! ¡Ughm! ¡Fuuh!_

Más.

Muéstrame más.

Dirigió sus ojos rojos a la linda cara del cazador sometido por él placer. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus instintos y la cordura ya no había cavidad en él lugar impregnado de sexo.

Él purasangre ni lento, ni perezoso se colocó entre las piernas largas, llevando una hasta su hombro. ¡Pero que flexible era! Normal siendo un cazador, pero aún así se deleitó besando sus muslo y dejando una marca ante la mirada expectante del amatista. Observo al albino en todo momento. No queria perder ningun detalle de su lindo compañero e ntrodujo con suavidad él glande.

Él rostro de Zero se deformo de dolor y su instinto animal lo hizo sostener su cadera o de lo contrario Kiryuu se lastimaría.

No deseando hacerlo sufrir más se introdujo en una estocada.

— ¡Aghh! —Grito Kuryuu— ¡No! D-duele

Él cazador se removió con dificultad y él lo sostuvo con más fuerza hasta inmovilizarlo.

Quería monopolizarlo pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Era una tortura no poder moverse, el albino le apretaba tan deliciosamente la polla palpitante que le hacia querer perder el control de sus movimientos y para distraerce a si mismo como a Zero, dio pequeños besos en sus labios logrando su cometido.

Zero aflojo poco a poco su interior húmedo y con suavidad comenzó a moverse.

—Hm —Gimió kiryuu entre besos.

Con lentitud se deslizo hacia fuera y hacia dentro, disfrutando las pequeñas descargas de placer recorriendo desde su glande hasta su vientre.

Zero tomo su rostro entre sus manos abriendo su boca con sus dedos delgados, para continuacion introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad. El ruido que producian sus lenguas se hizo lugar entre los sonidos de sus sexos arremeter.

Si...

¡Así!

Comenzó a moverse más salvaje en búsqueda del ansiado punto dulce encontrado anteriormente.

— ¡Ahh! —Jadeo él albino sobre sus labios, arañando sus hombros con sus uñas.

Marcas. Bien, eso le ponía todavía más. Sonrió masoquista ante el dolor end su piel. Era su turno De marcarlo.

Perdido en él placer. Kuran acaricio la punta de su nariz en él cuello cremoso. Divisando una vena azul verdosa lamió con morbosidad hasta sensibilizarlo y morderlo con suavidad.

— _¡Kaname~!_

Un calor lo embargo en su pelvis hasta llegar a su miembro y sus testículos cosquillearon mientras bebía del dulce elixir. El aroma empalagoso y picante los envolvió en una atmósfera sofocante y si pudiera verlo estaba seguro de que sería de un denso rosa.

Zero lamió y chupo su cuello, acariciando él filo de sus colmillos contra su piel pero sin clavarlos, haciendole abrir sus ojos sangre y mirarlo con reproche.

¡Muerde!

Zero encajo sus caninos en su cuello y en eso una sensación lo recorrió sintiéndose satisfecho. Sus corazones ahora latían a la par como él bombeo feroz que hacía para entrar y salir del su albino cazador.

¡Vamos!

¡Ya casi!

— _¡K-Kaname~!_ —Nombro él chico una vez termino de beber él liquido rojo — _¡Kan...ahh!_

 **Mío.**

 **Solo mío.**

Cerro los orificios quedando una marca plateada en su cuello y beso los labios de su Zero.

Una sensación aguda y caliente se deslizo por su miembro y el semen salió disparado al interior de su albino quien grito su nombre en conjunto con el, quien gruñia el del cazador entre la penumbra del bosque. Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron con él aire fresco, mostrando a las estrellas las dos figuras jadeantes en él suelo.

Ahora...

Él cazador le pertenecía y por nada en el mundo lo dejaría escapar.

Pensó él purasangre entrecerrando los ojos, mirando él apacible rostro del albino descansar, reluciendo sus largas pestañas junto a la marca recién hecha de los Kuran en su cuello.

Con una sonrisa beso las calientes mejillas.

Mañana será otro día y estaba seguro de que su albino estaría renuente al igual que sus propios sentimientos, pero él vinculo estaba hecho y nadie lo detendría para el inminente enamoramiento.

* * *

—Oye, oye ¿Escuchaste?

— ¿Que debí escuchar?

—Kiryuu Zero y Kuran Kaname de la clase nocturna están saliendo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Shhh, Zero no quiere admitirlo

Apunto la estudiante de cabellos castaños al albino hecho una masa de oscuridad al final del aula.

—Hee, aún tenía esperanzas con él —Se quejó la pelinegra con un puchero.

—Además también vi como Kaname-senpai besaba su cuello

— ¡Oh sí! También lo oí, creo que tomaron fo...

— ¡Parecen divertirse, ustedes!

Ambas se congelaron en su sitio. La pelinegra aun con su celular al aire donde mostraba una imagen de Zero y Kaname con el castaño metido en su cuello.

—Kiryuu Zero hay algún problema con mi clase —Gruño él profesor al albino mientras Yuki miraba a su hermano adoptivo nerviosa.

Él cazador más molesto de lo usual se colocó entre las dos y las vio de manera espeluznante.

— ¿Les importa si me uno a su plática?

Las dos chicas palidecieron. Él chico coloco los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y las atrajo hacia así para que solo ellas escucharan lo que diría. La clase entera vio a las dos sonrojadas chicas, temblar del miedo mientras Zero apretujaba con fuerza sus hombros. La pelinegra hizo algo con su celular y se lo entrego al albino, entonces ambas estudiantes salieron corriendo del aula a pesar del esfuerzo del maestro por detenerlas.

Zero estrujó él aparato entre sus manos hasta reducirlo en pedazos haciendo que los chicos vieran intimidados el material destrozado, y con su aura igual de oscura que antes —Quizá mas— abrio la puerta para irse.

— ¡Kiryuu! ¡Si sales estas reprobado!

Él amatista lo asesino con la mirada por varios segundos, poniendo nervioso al profesor.

—No me importa, ya no estaré más en esta clase al final del día.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Porque?! —Exclamo Yuki sorprendida.

— ¡Que te lo diga tu querida sanguijuela!

Y así Zero abandono la clase confundida, mientras en otro lugar, en una habitación enorme y oscura debido a las cortinas, se encontraba Kuran Kaname acariciando la marca negra de una rosa en su cuello.

Ahora ambos se pertenecían mutuamente.

* * *

Kaien Cross entro a la residencia con aspecto cansado, tenía magulladuras en su rostro donde permanecía con una sonrisa victoriosa. No había tenido que pasar por tremendo dolor en el trasero para que Yagari le entregara un miserable paquetito de supresores emergencia para Zero.

A pasó triunfante alzo la bolsa en sus manos y dijo:

— ¡Zero! ¡Hijo mío! ¡Traje tus supresores!

 _ **¡Fin!**_


	2. ¡Extra!

**I.**

No lograba comprenderlo. Él, un poderoso pura sangre con más de tantos siglos de vida aun no podía entender él como su instinto ha escogido como compañero al cazador.

Es verdad.

Es adorable. Más que Yuki.

Es hermoso. Más que Yuki.

Es listo. Más que Yuki.

Y con él podía debatir —Pelear— temas que la castaña no podría comprender.

Kiryuu Zero era un ser impresionante.

¿Sera esa la razón?

Presentía que había más por detrás de eso y aún no lograba verlo.

—Kuran

— ¿Hm?

—Deja de verme

—Imposible

 **II.**

Hay un ángel durmiendo en su cama. Ese ángel abraza una de sus camisas. Ese ángel lo volvía loco y él le enseñaría que a un Kuran no se le provoca.

Al día siguiente su ángel con un doloroso problema en la cadera, lo hecho de su propia habitación.

 **III.**

La clase nocturna veía con asombro a la pareja al fondo del aula. Su líder tenía en sus piernas a Kiryuu Zero. Sonrojado, avergonzado, y con una expresión adorable en su rostro.

— ¡Suéltame estúpido!

—No quiero

— ¡Kuran!

—He dicho que no

 **IV.**

Él séquito Kuran miraron impresionados la escena desarrollándose frente a ellos. Takuma sonreía atontado. Ruka estaba impactada. Kain no sabía si estar aliviado o preocupado, ya no era el único en cuidar de la infantileces de su primo, pero podría morir en él acto. Seiren era Seiren. Rima seguía comiendo y Kaname había encontrado a la madre de sus hijos.

— ¡Shiki! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no permitas que él rubio teñido robe tu comida?!

— ¡Soy rubio natural!

—Lo siento —Musito Senri acojonado.

— ¡Toma! ¡Te daré de mi comida por hoy! ¡Que no se vuelva a repetir o les meteré un tiró a la cabeza! ¡¿Entendido?!

No había modo de negarse y menos si aún quieren sus cabezas pegadas al cuello.

Kiryuu Zero era toda una madre.

Y a una madre nunca se le debe hacer enojar.

 **V.**

Acaramelados.

Una simple palabra los describía a la perfección en esos momentos. Era inevitable no dejarse llevar por la atmósfera formada, se sentían cómodos y si alguien los llegase a interrumpir lo matarían por inoportuno.

Zero acaricio con suavidad los oscuros hilos de Kaname, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo. Este metido entre sus dos piernas largas se dejaba hacer por él albino, recargándose en la curvatura de su cuello e inhalando a mares él dulce aroma que salía de sus poros, dejándolo completamente en un sueño. No una pesadilla. Un sueño de los que no tenía.

Era un lindo momento.

No sabían cómo llegaron a estar así, pero si sabían que no quería que terminara.

Zero recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de Kuran, con sus finos cabellos plateados rozando su piel en un suave toque y un escalofrío recorrió al sangre pura.

Podrían estar así todo el día.

— ¡Kaname-senpai!

Y odiaron a Yuki por inoportuna.

 **VI**.

Zero los vio besándose.

Zero vio a Yuki y a Kaname besándose.

 **VII.**

Estaba desesperado. Su garganta seca no emitía sonido alguno.

Quería decirle. Quería gritarle: "¡Ella me beso!" y que esos hermosos amatistas dejaran de verlo frío, sin sentimiento. Vacíos.

No sabía nada de su boca. Estaba abrumado, esas joyas acuchillaban su pecho tan brutalmente que le quitaban el aliento.

Zero.

Su Zero se estaba yendo.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

 **VIII.**

—Kiryuu

—...

—Zero, es un malentendido

—...

— ¡Ze...!

—Kuran, no me hables, no me mires, abstente de tocarme

—Te amo

—Te odio

—Mientes

—Me prometí nunca confiar en ti Kuran, y lo hice, en verdad que lo hice.

 **iX.**

Zero ya no dormía con él.

Zero lo ignoraba.

La marca de unión estaba desapareciendo.

La marca de unión dolía.

Él dolor de Zero.

 **X.**

Hay un castaño cortejando a su Zero.

La marca en su cuello estaba casi desvanecida.

No lo permitiría.

Kiryuu Zero era suyo y solamente suyo.

 **XI.**

Kuran beso la coronilla de Zero con dulzura y cubrió su desnudes con su camisa negra, quedando como un bonito vestido.

Habían tenido sexo.

No.

Hicieron el amor.

Había valido la pena él perder el conocimiento para mostrarle a su ángel su inocencia.

Mostrar hechos del pasado era agotador. Requería de toda su energía para volver él tiempo atrás, pero valió la pena

Kaname abrazo él cuerpo del cazador temiendo que al despertar se esfumaría, besando con anhelo la marca de un negro vivo contrastante en su piel pálida llena de chupetones.

Ahora Zero estaba con él de nuevo.

 **XI.**

Hasta el día de hoy, no había día que no se tomaran de las manos.

 **¿Fin? :)**


End file.
